Lets Play
by Nona Butut
Summary: Ino si Queen yang terkenal baik, siapa sangka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berlawanan /terkadang apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai apa yang kita lihat/ DarkIno. DLDR. Warning inside! SasuIno/GaaIno/SasoIno slight ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Let's Play

Permainan perasaan yang berujung kelukaan. Permainan yang entah untuk apa? Segala masih teka_teki. Isyarat pun tiada mampu menggambarkan sebuah dendam. Kebencian, kekecewaan, amarah, ambisi dan cinta beradu satu.

Kau mempermainkanku...

Mau bertaruh?

Let's play the game

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Genre: _**  
 **Pair:_**  
 **Warning: typo(s), Ooc, bahasa kasar, dll.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Trima kasih, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa,"

Ino pov...

Aku berjalan menunduk menyusuri koridor kampus. Menatap putihnya lantai keramik. Gema langkah kaki mengetuk memenuhi gendang telingaku. Aku menghela nafas, rasa bosan itu menghampiri. Membebani cerahnya pagi. Ku dongakan kepalaku, menoleh ke segala penjuru. Sepi, itulah yang ku rasakan. Tiada tanda-tanda manusia yang biasa memenuhi koridor. Aku termenung, lantas sebuah suara merasuki pikiranku. "Aku mencintaimu," kata-kata itu terus berulang-ulang bergema dalam selaput gendang telingaku. Ku coba menghapuskan suara itu, namun sayang tiada hasil. Suara itu semakin mengejekku.

 **Tap...tap...tap**

Ku hentikan langkahku. Saat ku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku.

"Ohayou Ino,"

Aku menoleh, ku lihat Temari melambai dan tersenyum padaku. "Ohayou, Temari," balasku sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kau terlihat begitu gembira, ada apa?" Tanyaku heran, sedikit menaikan alisku.

"Ahaha, apa sebegitu terlihatnya?" Tanya Temari masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. "Sebenarnya..."Ucap Temari memberi jeda. Ku kernyitkan keningku, aku sungguh tidak paham ucapannya. Ku tatap Temari intens menuntut jawaban.

"Shikamaru mengajakku kencan malam in," ucap Temari berbinar. Entah mengapa itu membuatku mendengus kesal dan mencengkram tali tasku dengan kuat.

"Wah selamat ya," ucapku dengan senyum palsuku. Cih, aku benar-benar tidak sudi mengatakan selamat. Bagiku, Temari itu perempuan bodoh. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Temari tetaplah sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya bila tahu bagaimana Shikamaru. Aku tersenyum sinis di dalam hati. "Oh baby, kau terlibat permainan cinta rumit sayang," ucapku dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum ke arah Temari.

"Ayo kita masuk kelas, aku ingin bercerita banyak hal padamu," ajak Temari menggandeng tanganku. Ku hanya pasrah, walau sebenarnya aku pun penasaran juga. Kami melangkah bersama. Bergandengan tangan laksana sahabat sejati yang sesungguhnya.

Terik matahari begitu membakar kulitku. Saat ini aku tengah menunggu kekasihku. Aktifitas kampus telah berakhir 20 menit yang lalu. Berarti aku telah menunggunya sekitar 20 menit sudah. Ku menengok ke arah pintu sebelah utara, berharap kekasihku lekas terlihat. Sebelum menunggu, tadi Temari sempat menawariku untuk menumpang pada mobil Shikamaru. Dengan halus ku tolak tawarannya.

Mana mungkin aku sudi satu mobil dengan sahabat dan orang yang membuatku rumit. Ku lihat ke arah jam tanganku. Hah, aku menghela nafas. Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang membosankan. Andaikan kekasihku tak memintaku menunggunya, mungkin aku sudah berada dalam apartementku.

 **Brrrmmm**

Sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku sangat mengenal motor itu. Itu motor kekasihku, lantas siapa yang di boncengnya. Beribu tanya berputar dalam benakku. Ku lihat kekasihku membuka helm miliknya. Terlihat rambut ravennya yang acak-acakan. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya merapikan rambut yang dibanggakannya. Dan ku lihat pula seseorang yang dibonceng kekasihku membuka helm miliknya. Ku melihat surai merah yang mencolok. Aku sedikit menaikan alisnya. Aku sangat kenal dengan perempuan ini. Perempuan yang mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan kekasihku. Perempuan yang sangat ingin ku pisahkan dari kekasihku. Perempuan itu Karin.

"Maaf ya sayang, aku harus mengantar Karin yang tengah tidak enak badan," ucap kekasihku memintaku mengerti. Aku hanya mendecih dalam hati. Selalu begini, hal yang paling ku benci.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun, pergilah..!" Jawabku berusaha tersenyum lebar. Tanganku mengepal erat. Menahan emosiku untuk tidak memuncak.

"Maaf ya Ino, aku meminjam kekasihmu lagi," ucap Karin manja yang seolah mengejek diriku. Ingin sekali aku merobek wajahnya yang sok manis itu. Satu tamparan mungkin cukup. Hah, tapi aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku hanya untuk menampar gadis di depanku ini.

"Ah tak apa Karin-chan, namanya juga sakit, bisa datang tanpa kita duga,kan?" Ucapku tersenyum lebar penuh kebohongan.

"Ah, kau benar Ino-chan," Karin senang.

"Ya sudah, kau hati-hati di jalan yah, jangan mampir-mampir!" Ucapan yang selalu ku dengat ketika dia tidak jadi mengantarku. Aku bosan dan muak. Ingin ku memaki si pantat ayam ini. Namun sayang, senyumanlah yang aku lemparkan.

Ku lihat motor yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Karin mulai melaju hingga tidak terlihat oleh mataku. Aku menghela nafas dan sedikit menggeram. Aku berteriak dalam hati. Mengapa? Mengapa aku yang harus mengerti? Mengapa harus aku yang memahami? Tak bisakah segalanya berbalik menjadi aku yang dimengerti, aku yang dipahami. Mustahilkah hal seperti itu? Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Ku berlari kencang menuju sebuah dojo tua yang tidak terawat.

 **Bag bug bag bug**

Ku hantamkan tanganku pada kantong berisi pasir yang menggantung. Bertubi-tubi ku pukul benda mati itu. Aku kesal, aku marah. Aku kesal karena kekasihku lebih mementingkan Karin. Aku kesal karena terus membohongi diri sendiri. Ku hantam lebih keras lagi. Aku tidak memperdulika rasa sakit di tangan yang mulai menjalar ke urat nadiku. Bagiku, sakit di dalam hatikulah yang terus berdentum-dentum. Aku tahu, menyakiti diri sendiri tidak akan mampu mengobati. Tapi setidaknya mampu melampiaskan kekesalan yang ada.

 **Grep  
**  
Ku rasakan sebuah tangan mencekal tanganku yang hendak memukul.

"Sampai kapan kau terus begini?" Suara itu? Suara dingin yang selalu ku rindukan. Dan suara yang sangat ku benci. Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menghentikanku. Ku lihat pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato di dahinya menatapku dengan wajah datar.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Aku mendecih. Untuk apa lelaki ini muncul di hadapanku setelah sekian lama meninggalkanku.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu, kekanakan," ucap lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu apa tentangku, dan ohh masih punya nyali datang ke hadapanku?"Ujarku menantang.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Ino," tanyanya yang membuatku terkekeh geli. Marah? Apa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh ayolah, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu," bujuknya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau pergi, Gaara hm?" Tanyaku masih saja terkikik geli.

"Aku hanya butuh udara segar," jawab Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Udara segar? sampai-sampai menjauhiku? Jangan bercanda!" Ucapku dengan nada keras.

"Kau tidak mengerti Ino,"

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti hm?" Tanyaku menyorot mata azure Gaara. Diam tanpa kata, tiada jawaban. Ku beranjak mengambil tasku yang tadi ku geletakan di lantai. Perlahan ku mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya, aku berhenti sejenak.

"Kau pun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tidak pantas menghakimiku dan memaksaku memahami alasanmu!" Ucapku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Gaara, meninggalkan sahabat yang ku sayangi. Di dalam hati, aku ingin sekali berbalik dan berlari memeluknya. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan dan menumpahkan segala cerita tentangku dan kekasihku. Tentang segala kerumitan yang terjadi antara aku dan Temari. Namun sayang, egoku menghentikanku. Apa yang ku ingin lakukan, tidak pernah berjalan dalam kenyataan. Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh diriku sendiri dan oleh semua orang terdekatku. Aku membenci "misteri di dalam misteri". Teka-teki yang muak aku pecahkan. Aku terus melangkah mengikuti kata hatiku. Berjalan sendirian mendekap erat duri-duri kesakitan. Terus tersenyum dan menutupi kebencian.

.

.

.

Chimi wila chan

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakan cinta yang seperti ini. Rumit bagaikan benang yang kusut. Aku mencintai Sasuke, bahkan teramat sangat. Tetapi Karin selalu menghalangi kami berdua. Lalu, aku percaya pada Gaara, tempatku beradu argumen. Tetapi entah mengapa dia menjauhiku. Bahkan dia menghindariku. Di saat ku membutuhkannya, kenapa ia ikut menghilang seperti Sasuke? Lalu, pemuda malas yang membuat hatiku teraduk-aduk. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyatakan cinta padaku , sedangkan ia masih menggandeng Temari? Benar-benar menyebalkan si pemalas itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila Temari mengetahui semua ini. Aku tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Aku tertawa kecil, menertawakan segala yang menimpaku. Ku raih cawan wine dan ku tenggak habis. Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatku. Seorang Yamanaka Ino sang Queen tengah bermabuk-mabukan di sebuah kedai minum dengan cahaya minim. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika ada salah seorang mahasiswa yang mengetahui keadaanku.

Aku memijit kepalaku yang terasa sedikit berat. Sial, sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk. Ah, peduli setan. Bukankah tidak ada yang memperdulikanku. Sasuke pasti tengah di rumah Karin. Merawat dan menyuapi sang putri merah itu. Bila aku tidak mempertahankan imej'ku, mungkin aku telah menyeret Sasuke dan meninju ratu plastik itu. Oh helo, seorang Ino adalah Queen yang berhati mulia, jadi tidak mungkin melakukan hal seliar itu. Entah mengapa itu membuat diriku terkekeh.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu, Ino?". Suara ini? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Dengan berat, aku mencoba menoleh ke samping dan menemukan pemuda bayi yang tengah menyerigai ke arahku. Cih, aku benci melihat serigaian itu. Aku mendengus saat si Sasori menempatkan diri duduk di sampingku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagian kenapa kau kemari?" ucapku dengan sedikit sinis.

"Ku kira ada seseorang yang memerlukan bahu untuk menangis," ucap Sasori sembari mempertahankan serigaian di wajahnya.

'Kheh' Aku mendengus meremehkan. Aku sangat tahu bila Sasori sangat senang melihatku begini. Tidak berdaya dan rapuh.

"Sasuke selingkuh?" tebak Sasori dengan entengnya. Ingin sekali ku cekik leher pemuda itu agar tidak seenak jidatnya berbicara.

"Sasuke tidak seperti itu," sangkalku. Walau bagaimana pun, Sasuke kekasihku. Meskipun aku selalu di nomer dua kan dari Karin. Aku selalu mencoba percaya bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintaiku. Ya, itu yang ku yakini.

Tapi?

"Semua orang tahu kedekatan Sasuke dengan Karin di atas kata wajar,". Yah, itu benar. Banyak orang yang telah memperingatkanku seperti yang Sasori ucapkan.

"Sasuke tak mungkin seperti itu," dan aku selalu menjawabnya seperti itu saat kata-kata itu terlontar.

"Mau bertaruh?".

Aku mendongak dan menaikan satu alisku saat mendengar ucapan Sasori. Sejenak aku mencerna dengan otak bebalku yang telah dikuasai alkohol. Ku liat si merah itu mengejekku. Entah mengapa itu membuat amarahku membuncah. Merah, kenapa aku harus dikelilingi orang-orang berambut merah yang menyebalkan.

"Siapa takut? Akan ku buktikan bahwa kata-katamu semuanya salah," ucapku mendesis.

"Kalau begitu, Let's Play the game,".

Malam ini, cahaya remang dan wangi alkohol menjadi saksi taruhan kami. Kepercayaan siapa yang akan menang. Antara Selingkuh dan Setia. Yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menyakitiku pula. Karena aku mencoba percaya kepada seseorang yang ku cinta.

.  
Tbc

.

,

hai, maaf ya bila publish fic baru. ini adalah versi dark Ino dari drama queen. trima kasih sudah membaca..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Warning: Au, Ooc, typo, etc.**

 **Chimi Wila chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Play chapter 2**

 **.**

 **..**

Semilir angin menggoyang kan surai dua insan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Aroma khas Sakura musim semi menyeruak menyenangkan hati, mengukir senyum di bibir mereka.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan mulai memejamkan mata. Menyesapi kenyamanan yang ditawarkan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan kekasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya, begitu damai dan tenang. Jemari lembutnya membenarkan anak rambut yang berantakan. Diusapnya dengan lembut surai pirang pucat kekasihnya.

Chup

Ia daratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas dan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya bertumpuan dengan kepala Ino. Ia ikut memejamkan onixnya, ikut meresapi kenyamanan itu.

"I love you," Sasuke dapat mendengar lirihan Ino. Ia hanya tersenyum dan tetap diam.

"I love you," Lagi? Ino mengatakan lagi.

"Hn," jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Ino bergerak bangkit memisahkan diri, dipandanginya wajah tampan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Ia mengulurkan jemari kirinya, mengusap lembut wajah rupawan yang mampu mengikat dirinya. Ia tersenyum, "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," Ino menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Aku tahu," jawaban Sasuke membuat Ino merengut, menekuk wajahnya ke dalam. Lalu menyilangkan tanganya di dada dan membelakangi Sasuke. Tingkah Ino saat ini mirip anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya merajuk. Ia memeluk Ino dari belakang, dan menumpukan dagu miliknya ke bahu Ino. Menghirup wangi bunga teratai yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

"Kau tidak membalas pernyataan cintaku, apa kau tidak sayang padaku lagi?" sungut Ino sebal.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Ino. Meskipun kata itu jarang terucap olehku," Sasuke mencium pipi Ino dan mengeratkan pelukan.

Ino mengalihkan netranya menatap kekasihnya. Menatap onix yang mampu menenggelamkannya. 'chup' ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Sasuke. Memisahkan diri dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu minggu besok temani aku ya?" ucap Ino sedikit merajuk.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ditangkupnya wajah rupawan kekasihnya. "Tidak bisa, Ino. Besok minggu aku dan Karin akan melakukan survei," terdengar helaan nafas kecewa Ino. Namun ia lantas segera menutupi kekecewaannya dengan senyum manisnya. "Ah mungkin lain kali," ucap Ino menghibur dirinya.

"Maaf ya, aku janji setelah melakukan survei, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,".

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tengah sibuk dengan skripsimu," ucap Ino tersenyum lebar hingga memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Trima kasih, Ino. Kau memang kekasih yang paling mengerti aku," Sasuke bahagia memiliki Ino. Cantik, perhatian, baik, ramah dan nilai plus lainnya.

 **Ino pov...**

Mengerti? Hah, tidak salah? Kamu hanya tidak tahu, Sasuke? Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana hatiku sakit, marah saat kamu selalu menomor dua'kan diriku. Kamu hanya tidak mengerti betapa hatiku tidak rela berbagi dirimu dengan Karin. Kamu hanya tidak mengerti diriku, Sasuke?

Huh. Salah siapa? Aku atau kamu? Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, kamu terlalu sibuk hingga tidak memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mengenali diriku lebih jauh. Mengenali diriku yang lain.

Aku tersenyum manis yang bagiku adalah senyum miris. Aku ingin sekali memeluk kekasihku. Mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal dan egois dengan hal lain. Aku ingin sehari saja menguasai Sasuke hanya untukku. Aku hanya ingin mengukir banyak kenangan bersamanya.

Tapi?

Sepertinya itu sedikit mustahil selama ratu sialan itu menempel bak hama pada Sasuke.

 **Kriiingg**

Aku mendengus dalam hati, ku lihat Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel canggih miliknya. Lalu ia menempelkan di telinga.

"Moshi... Moshi," ucap Sasuke. Ku mohon jangan sekarang, aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersamamu, Sasuke. Ku mohon agar 'dia tidak mengganggu kebersamaan kita.

"Aku akan ke sana. Kau tunggu saja, Karin,". Rupanya kami-sama belum berbaik hati padaku. Perempuan itu memanggil orang yang ku sayang dan aku kesal mengapa kekasihku tidak sedikitpun menolak.

"Ino, aku harus pergi. Karin membutuhkanku," aku diam mematung. Apa ini benar-benar waktunya? Aku hanya diam saat Sasuke mengecup kening dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawabanku.

Ada rasa sesak. Apa diriku memang tak pantas menyuarakan suara? ah lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa. Protesan slalu tertahan oleh bibirku sendiri yang terkatup rapat.

Tapi demi apa, aku tidak kuasa bila terus seperti ini. Apa aku tidak bermakna untuk Sasuke? Tanpa terasa pandanganku mengabur oleh cairan yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Ku mohon jangan terjatuh. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng, aku tidak ingin dianggap lemah karna hal ini. Tapi hatiku sendiri tak bisa dibohongi bahwa aku memanglah lemah. Lemah bersandiwara kuat seperti biasa.

 **Greb**

Ku rasakan tubuh hangat seseorang memelukku. Lebar dan kokoh. Nyaman untukku bersandar, mungkinkah ini Sasuke? Mustahil, bukankah Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk perempuan keparat itu?

Aku mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan Shikamaru, menatapku begitu dalam. Ku rasakan belaian tangan di pipiku, mengusap lembut air mataku. Oh Tuhan, andai saja Sasuke seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan sesakit ini.

"Tak perlu kau paksakan. Sasuke hanya mampu membuatmu menangis," ucapnya membuatku tersadar dan aku pun meronta, meminta Shikamaru untuk melepaskanku.

"Lepaskan aku, Shika!?" aku sungguh saat ini tidak ingin diganggu apalagi berurusan dengan Shikamaru. Hatiku benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau menangis! Berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri, Ino," Shikamaru bersikukuh memeluku dan semakin menenggelamkan aku dalam pelukannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Shika!" seruku, kali ini aku benar-benar mulai kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino! Kau bilang ini bukan urusanku hah?! Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang ku cintai menangis gara-gara pria se'brengsek Sasuke," Shikamaru mencengkram bahuku sangat erat hingga terasa ngilu, ia menatapku tajam seolah-olah ingin melenyapkan ku sekarang juga.

"Tutup mulutmu, Shika! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan Sasuke brengsek! Lihat dirimu, kau jauh lebih brengsek! Kau sudah memiliki Temari tetapi kau berani mengatakan mencintaiku! Dimana otakmu, Shika!" bentakku. Sungguh, sakit teramat sakit. Mengapa Tuhan menakdirkanku dalam situasi seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin? Sahabat yang ku percaya berbalik menyukaiku, sedangkan dia kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Aku bukanlah tipe yang dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta dan aku bukan tipe penghancur hubungan orang, tetapi Shikamaru datang sendiri padaku.

Rasa takut menelusup dalam dadaku. Pikiran berkecambuk pada Temari. Aku tak ingin dia tahu tentang ini, aku tak ingin Temari sakit hati karna Shikamaru. Dan aku tak ingin hubungan mereka kandas karnaku.

Aku menyorot tajam, menantang soratan tajam Shikamaru.

"Aku akan memutuskan Temari, jika itu bisa membuatku bersamamu," Apaa! Sudah gilakah dia? Bagaimana mungkin dia berbicara seperti itu dengan entengnya.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, Shikamaru. Ku harap kau mengerti," yahh, bagaimana pun aku mencintai Sasuke meski dia sering menyakitiku tanpa ia sadari.

"Tapi dia hanya bisa memberimu rasa sakit, Ino! Sadarlah," dia tetap bersikukuh mengingatkan aku.

Aku tersenyum manis yang ku paksakan. "Apa ada jaminan jika aku menerimamu, kau akan setia? Sedangkan kau masih berpacaran dengan Temari saja, kau bermain perasaan denganku meski aku tidak menggubrismu!" skakmat, aku menyerigai dalam hati. Ia terdiam, terbungkam kata-kataku.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki Temari. Dia cantik, smart, jago masak, kurang apa lagi?" aku coba melembut. "Dari pada aku yang tidak memiliki perasaan cinta untukmu, Temari mencintaimu begitu tulus, apa kau tak merasakannya?" miris, benar-benar miris. Aku yang tengah bermasalah dengan hubunganku, justru aku harus menasehati orang lain. Sejujurnya aku muak, benar-benar muak, menjadi sosok yang selalu mengerti tetapi mereka tidak mau mengerti diriku.

"Kau benar," lirihnya, "Aku terlalu bodoh menyia-nyiakan Temari demi mengejar cinta yang tak mungkin ku raih," lanjutnya, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kembalilah, masih bisa diperbaiki," aku tersenyum dan bernafas lega. Semoga dengan ini Shikamaru benar-benar menghargai Temari dan melupakan perasaannya padaku.

"Ino?"

"Ya," jawabku menatap Shikamaru yang berwajah sendu. Oh ayolah, jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu pliss!

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku memelukmu," pintanya. Aku terdiam sejenak, ada keraguan menelusup dalam hatiku, tetapi melihat sorot mata Shikamaru membuatku tak tega untuk menolaknya. Aku mengangguk, meng'iya'kan permintaannya.

Ia memelukku erat, seolah ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya. Aku juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Aku tersenyum miris, ku gerakkan tanganku membalas pelukannya. Ku usapa punggungnnya dengan lembut agar dirinya lebih tenang.

"Berusahalah. Aku akan slalu ada jika kau membutuhkanku. Bukankah kita itu teman?" katanya sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya," ia mengangguk, dapat ku rasakan pergerakan kepalanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lurus ke depan dan 'deg' oh ya ampun, itu Temari! Dia tengah menatap kami berpelukan dengan wajah shock'nya. Dan ku lihat ia mulai berbalik dan berlari. Ck, Kuso' umpatku dalam hati. Ku dorong tubuh Shikamaru dengan kuat hingga terlepas. Mengabaikan raut bingung Shikamaru, aku segera berlari menyusul Temari. Gawat! Jangan sampai dia salah paham.

"Temari tunggu!" aku berlari mengejar Temari yang terus berlari. Dia harus mendengar ucapanku, aku tak mau dia salah paham dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Aku mempercepat langkahku, bahkan aku tak peduli setiap siswa yang ku lewati menatap aneh padaku.

 **Grep**

Berhasil, aku berhasil menangkap tanngannya. Tanpa tunggu lama, aku menyeret Temari mengikutiku. Aku rasakan rontaannya, ia memukul-mukuli tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Ino! Lepaskan!". Tidak! Tidak akan ku lepaskan, batinku. Ku tulikan telingaku, aku tetap menyeretnya dengan susah payah. Tepat di ruang musik yang sepi, aku melepaskannya. Aku sedikit meringis tak tega melihat air mata Temari bercucuran, wajah memerah dan mata sembabnya membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah, tetapi Temari harus mendengar kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Temari! Yang kau lihat itu salah!".

"Salah? Apanya yang salah? Mataku belum buta, Ino. Aku melihatnya!" teriak Temari menggema di ruang musik. Ingin sekali aku meninju wajah manisnya yang membuat muak. Keegoisannya dalam hal yang ia ketahui tanpa mendengar alasan orang lai, aku benar-benar muak. Aku menatap tajam Temari berusaha menahan amarah.

"Sudah ku katakan, bahwa itu tidak benar! Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Shikamaru," kali ini suaraku naik satu oktaf.

"Kau berpelukan dengan Shikamaru, kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa hah! Jangan mengejekku, Ino!," bentak Temari, "ku pikir kau sahabatku tetapi kau tak ubahnya seperti pengkhianat teman sendiri-"

 **Plak**

Tidak! Aku menamparnya! Sungguh aku tak sengaja, tetapi aku tidak berbohong bahwa dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengar kalimat pengkhianat. Aku bukan seperti itu. Aku tak mungkin mengambil milik sahabatku sendiri.

Ku tatap Temari yang mematung memegang pipi merah bekas tamparanku. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa aku menyeramkan. Sungguh kenyataan yang mencubit hatiku. Tapi aku harus kuat, aku harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

"Kau harusnya berpikir, Temari! Apa yang kau lihat belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Jika aku mau, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu!" desisku dengan suara yang ku buat sedingin mungkin. Dengan tidak berperasaan, ku tinggalkan Temari yang terduduk menangis kencang.

'Maaf, maafkan aku, Temari,' batinku miris dan terus menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Drrttt drrrtt

Ku rasakan ponselku bergetar, segera ku rogoh rok seragamku dan merengkuh ponsel mungil yang setia menemaniku.

'Sasori'

Sedikit mengernyit bingung, ku pencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselku di telinga.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Nanti malam jam 8 di area biasa,"

"Siapa kali ini?"

"Kimimaru,"

"Bingkisannya?"

"Satu juta yen, kalau kau menang,"

"Aku ambil,"

Ku akhiri pembicaraanku dengan Sasori, pemuda menyebalkan sekaligus partner bisnis gelapku. Segera aku melangkah dengan tergesa, aku harus menyiapkan untuk nanti malam. Dari pada aku memusingkan masalahku, lebih baik aku mempersiapkan dan berusaha memenangkan satu juta yen itu. Batinku tertawa nista.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, sang mentari pun tlah lenyap termakan kegelapan, digantikan bulan sabit yang menghiasi gelapnya malam.

Udara dingin begitu menusuk kulit, belum lagi kegelapan yang merayap sunyi. Aku menggosok kedua telapak tanganku, berharap meraih sedikit kehangatan akan itu.

Saat ini, aku tengah berdiri di tepi arena 'Konoha street' tempat strategis yang biasanya dipakai sebagai arena balap liar.

Aku yang memakai jaket hitam dan celana jeans biru dongker berdiri menanti datangnya si penantang. Rambut hitam pendek atau wig yang ku pakai bergoyang tertiup semilirnya angin malam. Shitt! Mengapa udara malam ini begitu dingin?! Membuatku kesal saja. Pasalnya, bagi perempuan bila cuaca dingin begini, kebiasaan sering kencing pasti terjadi dan itu menyebalkan.

"Shin, mau kopi?" aku menoleh saat nama samaranku dipanggal. Ku menoleh dan mendapati Sasori yang sudah menjelma seperti anak metal itu mendekat. Lihat saja gayanya. Kaos hitan dibalut jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang sengaja diberi sobekan di bagian lutut, tak lupa sebuah rantai menghiasinya.

"Thanks," ucapku dengan suara serak yang ku buat, aku menerima segelas plastik kopi panas. Meniupnya perlahan dan menyeruput sedikit. Ahh rasanya tenggorokanku sedikit menghangat.

"Saat bertanding nanti, kau harus berhati-hati, Shin," Sasori berucap tanpa menoleh ke arahku, manik coklatnya menatap lurus ke arena yang hanya di terangi lampu setiap 50 meter, itu pun lampunya sudah sedikit meredup.

"Apa itu tandanya kau mengkhawatirkanku, master?" aku terkekeh melihat Sasori mendengus. Meskipun dia pria yang sangat menyebalkan, tetapi aku tahu dia pria yang baik. 5 tahun bekerja padanya, membuatku mengerti siapa dirinya. Aku bahkan sering bercerita tentang Sasuke, hingga dia slalu mengolokku saat melihatku frustasi seperti saat di bar malam itu. Yang membuat aku terikat oleh permainannya.

Bbrmm brrmm

Aku dan Sasori menengok ke arah sumber suara dan aku bisa melihat segerombolan orang turun dari mobil. Satu, dua, empat, delapan? Jumlahnya delapan orangnya.

"Mereka datang!" tanpa kau ucapkan pun aku sudah tahu, Sasori. Aku mendengus sebal.

"Meskipun kau jago di arena, tetapi berhati-hatilah. Ku dengar mereka memakai cara licik untuk menang," bisik Sasori ke telingaku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku dan terus memandang gerombolan berbaju hitam itu.

"Aku mengerti, Master. Kau tenang saja!" ucapku dan mendapat tepukan bahu dari Sasori. Kemudian ku lihat Sasori pergi ke tempatnya. Sebenarnya sedikit perasaan tidak enak menelusup hatiku. Tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya.

Aku berjalan menuju arena, tepatkan ke kendaraan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh timku. Di sana juga sudah bersiap lawanku, lelaki tinggi berperawakan tegap. Senyumnya terlihat mengejek. Shit! Berani sekali dia meremehkanku. Dan aku bisa melihat orang yang bernama Kimimarou itu menggerakan tangannya ke lehernya sebagai tanda aku akan mati di tangannya. Cih, lihat saja nanti!

.

.

Sebenarnya, balapan apa yang dimaksud? Dan apakah Ino mampu mengalahkan Kimimarou di arena pertandingan? Atau bernasib na'as karna kelicikan Kimimarou? Nantikan di chap selanjutnya.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun tengah bersepeda santai dengan sepeda bmx merah'nya. Ia bersenandung kecil menyusuri jalan raya kecil. Sorot mentari membuat surai pirangnya bersinar keemasan.

Mengayuh dan terus mengayuh, tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda sebayanya di belakangnya. Sama seperti dirinya, ia pun mengayuh sepeda. Hanya saja miliknya bukanlah bmx melainkan sepeda gunung. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum miring menatap punggung seorang gadis yang tengah santai mengayuh di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil melintas dalam otaknya. Ia mempercepat kayuhannya. Saat tepat di samping gadis itu, ia berkata "ayo berlomba sampai ke simpang toko pojok sana!".

Ino membulatkan matanya, kaget karna tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda menyalipnya dan berkata seperti itu. Secepatnya ia sadar dan menyerigai, kemudian ia mempercepat laju sepedanya. 'Aku takan kalah darimu!' batinnya semangat.

"Ck, sial," umpat pemuda itu saat mengetahui gadis pirang itu menyusulnya. "Cepat juga," gumamnya. Ia takan kalah, ia pun memiliki ide, segera ia mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, tetapi kali ini bukan lurus melainkan meliuk-liuk.

"Hei! Berbahaya!" teriak Ino kesal. Ia mulai berpikir untuk menyalip pemuda itu, tetapi ia sedikit kesulitan bila pemuda itu melajukan sepedanya dengan meliuk-liukan jalannya. Hei padahal jalan itu tidak besar. Kira-kira hanya muat satu mobil saja.

Ia terus berpikir. Jika ia lurus ke depan dan ingin menyalip, ia akan bertubrukan dari samping jika ia tidak bergerak cepat.

Pemuda merah itu tetap santai dengan jalan yang masih diliukan dan kecepatan yangtak bisa dibilang lambat. 'mampus! Kau tak bisa menyalipku!' batinya tertawa puas.

Ino tetap tenang dan terus melajukan sepedanya. Ia sudah menemukan caranya. Meskipun jarak interval'nya hanya 2 detik, ia harus mencoba cara itu. Meski mengandung resiko adanya benturan jika terlambat.

Pemuda itu meliukan sepedanya ke kanan. Sekarang! Teriak Ino dalam hati. Ia mempercepat laju sepedanya, saat pemuda itu meliukan sepedanya ke kir, Ino segera meliukan sepedanya ke kanan.

Dugh

Berhasil namun terjadi benturan sedikit. Ban belakangnya berbenturan dengan ban depan sepeda pemuda itu.

Jika depan dan belakang berbenturan, maka yang akan kalah adalah bagian depan. Yups, pemuda itu rubuh karna kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ckiittt

Ino mengerem mendadak, hingga bagian belakang sepedanya naik ke atas, lalu ia memutarnya dan brugh' ia mendaratkan bagian belakang dengan mulus. Ino memperhatikan pemuda itu bangkit sembari mendengus kesal. Hal itu mampu membuatnya terkekeh.

"Kau kalah, Tuan sombong," ucap Ino sedikit mengejek. Dan kembali terkekeh saat pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan dengusan kembali.

"Kau gila! Nekat sekali melakukan itu! Bagaimana bila kau terlambat membanting stang'mu itu!" seru pemuda itu dengan kesal.

Ino tertawa kembali. "Paling yang akan terjadi, aku terjatuh. Apa lagi selain itu hm?" Ino mengayuh sepedanya mendekat perlahan ke tempat pemuda itu. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Hanya jantungku yang hampir copot karna ulahmu!" dengus pemuda itu yang membuat Ino tertawa lebar.

"Lagian untuk apa kau menantangku, hm?" yah, Ino masih merasa terkejut saja saat pemuda di depannya ini tiba-tiba menantangnya.

"Hanya iseng saja," Ino membulatkan mulutnya mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, "Kau jago mengendalikan sepedamu err-"

"Ino, aku Ino Yamanaka," mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum, Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Sabaku no Gaara, panggil saja Gaara," ucap pemuda bernama Gaara meraih tangan Ino untuk bersalaman, tidak lama tautan itu pun berakhir.

"Sepedaku sudah menemaniku selama 10 tahun, tentu saja aku mahir menggunakannya," ucap Ino yang membuat pemuda bertato kanji itu mengangguk.

"Ku rasa kau memiliki talenta lebih dalam bidang sepeda," ucapan Gaara membuat Ino terkekek, "banyak yang berkata seperti itu," sahut Ino memaklumi ucapan Gaara. Banyak orang memuji kemampuannya dalam mengendarai sepeda, ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa itu bakat dari lahir, tapi Ino tidak membesarkan hal itu. Ia hanya menganggap sepedanya adalah sebagian dari hidupnya, soal bakat dan kemampuan, Ino tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Dahulu sekali saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun,ia pernah kecelakan saat ia mencoba track dimana ia memainkan sepeda di track cekung, ia meluncur dari puncak satu menuju puncak satunya lagi dan berbalik ke awal track, namun naas saat ia mencoba membalikan sepedanya, bannya tergelincir dan ia pun terjatuh dari ketinggian 2 meter dan menghantam area yang terbuat dari beton. Ia sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit karna benturan yang mengenai kepala hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dan ia pun sempat kritis seminggu. Tapi kejadian itu tak membuatnya jera untuk melakukan kesukaannya itu.

"Aku memiliki kakak seorang ketua klub sepeda, kau mau bergabung?" ucap Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Benarkah?" Ino menatap Gaara berbinar. Sedari dulu ia memang ingin sekali bergabung dengan anak-anak klub sepeda, tetapi ia tahu saat ini sudah jarang ada yang mau mengendarai sepeda. Zaman sudah berkembang, anak-anak muda sepertinya lebih memilih sepeda motor atau mobil dari pada kendaraan roda dua tak bermesin seperti miliknya. Jangan tanya kalau soal klub motor, sudah berjibun di kota ini, dari motor matic hingga motor balap. Bukannya Ino miskin, ia juga memiliki 'blitz' motor balap berwarna hijau di garasi, ia hanya enggan mengendarainya karna ia lebih suka yang menyehatkan.

Gaara mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Ino, dan ia melihat bagaimana gadis di depannya berjingkrak kegirangan. "Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Kapan?" penuh semangat gadis berisik di depannya menggoyangkan bahu miliknya. Gaara memutar bola matanya atas tingkah Ino yang kelewat semangat.

"Datanglah hari minggu di sini, aku akan mengantarkanmu padanya,".

"Okey," memamerkan deretan giginya dan mengacungkan jempol kanan miliknya tanda bahwa Ino mengerti dan menyetujuinya.

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Lets play bay Chimi Wila chan

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini kecuali demi memuaskan imajinasi liar milik Chimi.

Warning: Au, Ooc, Typo(s), etc.

.  
Chapter 3

.

.

"Gaara, ayo ikut aku!" Ino menyeret Gaara menuju belakang kampus. Melewati jejeran pohon momoji dan juga daun kering yang berguguran di tanah. Gaara tidak tahu apa mau gadis yang menyeretnya ini. Yang ia tahu saat dirinya tengah menikmati kesendirian dengan buku tebalnya, gadis itu datang dan langsung menyeret tangannya. Dan anehnya ia tidak menepis, dengan pasrah ia mengikuti gadis yang sudah menjadi temannya selama 5 tahun sejak pertemuan pertama.

Sesampainya di taman belakang yang memang sangat sunyi, Ino melepas genggamannya dan berdiri di depannya dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasa.

Gaara menatap Ino dengan wajah stoic seperti biasa, dengusan kecil keluar tanda ia sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah Ino saat ini. Coba lihat Ino! Cengiran yang slalu terpatri, mata yang terlihat gelisah dan apa-apan rona merah itu, tingkah Ino saat ini seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Eits tunggu! Jatuh cinta? Benarkah Ino yang ia kenal sedang jatuh cinta?

"Gaara, aku-" memberi jeda, seolah Ino tengah menimang kata selanjutnya, "aku pacaran dengan Sasuke," lanjutnya mantap dengan rona tipis menjalari pipinya.

Wajah Gaara masih dingin seperti biasa. Ia diam terpaku mencerna ucapan Ino hingga "Oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya sehingga membuat Ino mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Gaara menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit hingga terlihat senyum tipisnya.

Puk

Ia menepuk pundak kepala Ino dan mengacak rambut gadis blondi itu. "Selamat," ucapnya hingga Ino tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimah kasihnya.

Fyutt~

Gaara menghembuskan asapa rokoknya ke udara, menghasilkan kepulan putih. Manik jade'nya menerawang ke luar jendela yang begitu gelap. Ia duduk termangu mengingat saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Ino sebelum gadis itu membencinya.

Yah benar, setelah pertemuan terakhir itu, dirinya menemukan bahwa ia menghindari sosok sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa melakukan hal itu kepada Io yang notabene'nya sahabat karibnya.

Yang ia tahu, ia sedikit ada yang salah saat mendengar ucapan bahwa sahabatnya berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu siapa Sasuke. Kebetulan ia mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan pria itu. Seharusnya ia bahagia karena sahabatnya itu menemukan pacar sekeren Sasuke dan lumayan baik menurutnya, meski ia tahu fakta tentang kedekatan Sasuke dengan Karin. Tapi mengapa ia menghindari dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menelan hal yang mendadak begini, toh bukan dirinya yang mengalami. Ia rasa benar-benar ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Langit bermahkotakan kegelapan menjadi pusat titik pandang jade miliknya. Titik bintang kecil bersinar dalam keredupan dengan semangat tetap berkilau menghiasi sang gelap. Angin beku berhembus melalui celah-celah udara, menelusup ke dalam ruangan. Gaara tak menghiraukan dinginnya angin yang serasa menusuk tulang sumsunya, ia tetap bertahan duduk di dekat jendela dengan kaos oblong merah yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya.

Puk

Ia sedikit menjengkit saat dirasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahunya, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sang nenek tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, Gaara?" pertanya retoris dari nenek Chiyo menyentakan dirinya. "Setiap ada masalah, kau selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk merokok," tambah nenek itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, nek," jawab Gaara. Ia tahu neneknya tak mudah dibohongi tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu nenek tak akan memaksamu," Chiyo tersenyum maklum hingga garis keriputnya sedikit terangkat, ia mengelus bahu cucu keduanya ini. Tidak semua masalah bisa dibagi, ada beberapa yang memang tidak bisa dibagi. Chiyo memaklumi itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya wanita berusia menginjak kepala delapan ini. Gurat cantiknya tak pendar termakan usia, meski ia terbilang tua renta. Langkah kakinya pun masih jejak kokoh tak sedikitpun terlihat rapuh dan terseok bila tersenggol.

Gaara mengangguk, membuat Chiyo menghela nafas panjang. Gaara memang sangat sulit dipahami daripada Sasori. Wajah dingin yang menurun dari putranya itu menutupi segala emosi. Belum lagi cucunya ini sangat amat pelit kata, ia akan menjawab seperlunya saja.

Hening tercipta di antara keduanya, hanya terdengar deting jam yang menggantung indah di dinding dan jua suara hembusan angin dari celah fentilasi.

"Kau bertemu Sasori, Gaara? Sedari tadi ia belum juga pulang," mencoba membuka percakapan, Chiyo mencari topik yang sekiranya bisa sedikit saja menggeser kemelut pikiran Gaara yang tak ia ketahui.

"Tadi dia mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada perlombaan, mungkin ia akan pulang sedikit malam," jawab Gaara tak lupa menambahkan 'balap liar' dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya ia tahu, hari ini Ino akan bertanding melawan geng 'Goninshu', ia ingin melihatnya tetapi ia ragu hal itu akan membuat Ino pecah konsentrasi karna kedatanganya. Belum lagi omelan dari kakak tunggalnya itu yang terus mencak-mencak untuk cepat menyelesaikan persoalanya dengan Ino. Bukan ia tidak mau, sumpah demi apa? Sesungguhnya Ino lah yang tak bisa diajak berdiskusi. Oh great, sekarang ia malah menyalahkan Ino, ya ampun kenapa ia harus dalam keadaan pelik seperti ini?

Namun meski demikian, ia tetap percaya pada Ino, bahwa gadis itu tangguh dan akan memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan mudah, lalu memamerkan segepok uang seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. Tanpa disadari simpul senyumnya tergores, membuat Chiyo mengernyit sejenak sebelum akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Huft, padahal aku ingin meminta tolong padanya," ucapan Chiyo membuyarkan lamunan Gaara, membuat pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati raut neneknya yang merajuk. Ia sedikit terkekeh mendapati sikap kekanakan neneknya. Jika ditanya apa yang mampu membuat Gaara tersenyum? jawabnya hanya ada dua, Neneknya dan ~

Menggantungkan pemikirannya, Gaara menggeleng sejenak, "Apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan?" Gaara menatap neneknya yang tersenyum cerah. "Ah, kau memang cucuku yang pengertian," nenek Chiyo menoel hidung mancung Gaara yang tentunya hal yang membuat risih cucunya itu, "Tolong belikan ini yah, Gaara?!" Chiyo menyodorkan kertas yang bertuliskan kebutuhan yang harus dibeli, tak lupa senyum lebar melengkapi permohonannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu, Nek," jawab Gaara yang kemudian bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, meninggalkan Chiyo yang memandangi cucu bungsu dengan senyum tulusnya.

~oOo~

"Ah, leganya," ucap Karin merentangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, didapatinya pemuda yang ia cintai diam-diam itu tetap berwajah stoic tidak seperti dirinya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku tidak menyangka wawancara dengan Hoshigaki-san akan memakan waktu selama ini," ucap Karin menerawang bagaimana jalannya wawancara tim'nya dengan seorang pengusaha ikan sarden itu, sekitar lebih dari 2 jam ia harus bertahan di kursi dan harus menahan panas pantatnya yang diakibatkan terlalu lama duduk.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Karin, ia tetap terfokus pada jalanya meninggalkan kantor berlantai tinggi ini. Kuliahnya yang memasuki semester akhir membuat mereka disibukan dengan adanya kerja lapangan. Yups, mereka baru saja wawancara di tempat yang akan mereka buat laporannya. Sekitar 2 bulan mereka akan menyalurkan tenaga mereka untuk membantu perusahaan tersebut.

Jurusan yang diambil mengharuskan mereka menjadi kuli sementara sebelum mereka benar-benar terjun ke dalam dunia bisnis. Maklumlah, mereka ini adalah pewaris dari masing-masing keluarganya.

"Ne Sasuke?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan tangan mungil menggenggam lengannya, ia menoleh ke arah gadis yang tersenyum tipis. "Hn?" hanya gumaman itu yang terlontar.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman sebentar, kau tunggulah di mobil," ijin Karin, tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke, ia berlari ke arah kantin yang memang terlihat dari area parkir tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan kepergian Karin, tangannya merogoh saku celana bahan yang ia kenakan, meraih ponsel yang sedari ingin ia sentuh sejak berada dalam kantor tadi.

Memencet tombol dan mencari kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

Ino-Hime

Sebersit rasa bersalah mencelos mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia meninggalkan Ino di taman belakang kampus. Wawancara ini bukanlah keinginannya, ini tuntutan pendidikan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang memang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

Ia tahu, kekasihnya pastilah kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa meluangkan waktu barang sedikit pun. Ia ingin memperbaiki semua, mungkin dengan mengajak gadisnya makan malam esok lusa, ia akan mencoba memulainya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Sasuke memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga, menantikan sahutan.

Tuuuttttt tuuuttt

Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa panggilannya akan dijawab. Sasuke mengernyit bingung mengetahui fakta ini, setahunya kekasihnya selalu menjawabnya dengan cepat bila ia menelpon dirinya. Sebersit rasa gelisah menelusup hatinya, rasa tak enak jika Ino marah padanya membuat dirinya menghela nafas panjang.

Tak menyerah, ia mencoba menghubungi Ino kembali. Dengan sabar ia menunggu telponnya diangkat namun tak membuahkan hasil, selalu berujung pada kotak suara.

'Mungkin ia sudah tidur' pikir Sasuke, ia melihat jam tangan hitam yan melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan. Yah mungkin memang benar kekasihnya itu sudah tidur.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil dark blue kesayangannya. Manik onixnya memandang jauh ke angkasa gelap yang menjadi atapnya berpijak. Kilau bintang yang samar membentuk wajah gadis yang ia cinta, sedikit sekali ia menarik ujung bibirnya. Ia biarkan rambut kelamnya bergoyang tertiup angin. Udara malam ini memang benar-benar dingin. Matanya terpejam merasakan kedinginan itu merayapi, membelai wajah rupawannya.

Puk

Sasuke tersentak dalam wajah stoicnya. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya kalau bukan si gadis yang ijin beberapa menit yang lalu, siapa lagi? Lalu ia memandang gelagat Karin yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia pun mengikuti, masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi.

Perlahan ia mulai melajukan mobil miliknya, keluar dari area Hoshigaki corp. Menembus jalanan yang sedikit lenggang, dalam kecepatan stabil, mobil dark blue melaju menyusuri jalan menuju Konoha. Butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam perjalanan dari Kiri menuju Konoha. Menurut perhitungannya, ia akan sampai Konoha sekitar setengah sebalas, itupun jika perjalanan lancar.

~oOo~

Ddrrrtttt ddrrrttttt

Sasori merasakan getaran di saku celana yang berasal dari ponsel yang ada di dalamnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel putih bercorak biru, melihat deretan nama 'Sasuke' membuatnya menyerigai. Tanpa menekan tombol hijau guna menjawab panggilan itu, Sasori justru membiarkan dengan memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya kembali.

Mata hazelnya menatap lurus sosok berambut hitam jabrik yang tengah bersiap di garis start. Manik aquamarine menatap fokus ke arah depan.

Saat ini, posisi Sasori tengah duduk di tepi arena, memandang pertandingan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Ia memang dititipi ponsel oleh Ino selama ia bertanding. Gadis yang menyamar dengan panggilan Shin itu berkata 'Aku titip ponselku, dan jangan coba mengutak-atiknya!' ancaman yang menggelikan menurut Sasori. Kemudian pemuda bersurai merah itu melenggang ikut bergabung ke tempat Ino berada.

"Aturan kali ini 'siapa yang sampai duluan, dia menang', paham?" ucap Jirobou salah satu anggota Goninshu, mendesis dan menggertak melalui tatapan tajamnya. Terlihat anggota Goninshu lainnya menyerigai penuh arti.

Sasori mengernyit menandakan ia sedikit aneh dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh tim penantang. Jelas sekali ada maksud tertentu di balik kata-kata itu. Standar peraturan dalam perlombaan bukan hanya siapa yang sampai lebih dahulu, tapi ada tata tertib yang memang harus ada. Hal itulah yang membuat diri Sasori sedikit ganjal.

Ia menyenggol bahu Ino yang masih terdiam lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis yang saat ini menjadi laki-laki.

"Ada yang ganjil. Aku tak yakin, kau akan dibiarkan menang," bisik Sasori.

"Tak usah khawatir master. Aku tahu, bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya master," jawab Ino dengan nada berbisik pula.

Sasori menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu Ino, "Berhati-hatilah," kemudia ia mulai ke tempat tim'nya karna perlombaan akan segera dimulai.

Ino pun berjalan menuju sepeda yang memang suda dibawakan oleh tim'nya. Ia menaiki sepeda tersebut. Ino sudah sangat siap, ia sedikit melirik ke arah lawan yang juga sudah menempatkan diri, terlihat manusia menyebalkan itu menyerigai penuh arti, otomatis itu membuat Ino mendengus. Serigaian itu tersirat merendahkan skill Ino, mana mungkin ia terima.

1

2

3

Dan kain terlempar ke udara menandakan pertandingan dimulai.

.

.

Rencana licik Kimimarou tlah menunggu Ino di depan. Apakah keberuntungan akan menyelimuti diri Ino seperti pertandingan sebelumnya?

.

Tbc

spesial thank to: INOcent Cassiopeia, Wandi, Ryuui Momochi, tamiino, Hana, Erica, ShapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Olicxka, Rion, amay, Minori Hikaru dan semua saja. salam damai okee


End file.
